El mejor amigo de Francesco
by Omega Lucy
Summary: Lightning sabía que su pareja era igual a su anterior "yo", podía tener millones de fans pero su personalidad era tan repelente que no debería tener ningún amigo; él podía soportar su egolatría y narcicismo explotando de vez en cuando ¿Pero cómo es que Shu también podía sin siquiera explotar? ¿Cuál era su secreto?


**Resumen** : Lightning sabía que su pareja era igual a su anterior "yo", podía tener millones de fans pero su personalidad era tan repelente que no debería tener ningún amigo; él podía soportar su egolatría y narcicismo explotando de vez en cuando ¿Pero cómo es que Shu también podía sin siquiera explotar? ¿Cuál era su secreto?

Holas pos aquí con mi primer fanfic de este fandom, en realidad es un simple one-shot y pues espero les guste :D Disculpen si los asusto con tan rara historia, no me fume nada lo juro (¿?)

 **Disclaimer:** Cars ni Cars 2 no me pertenece, esta es historia se hace sin fines de lucro

…

Una nueva discusión con el castaño había provocado que el corredor americano se decidiera a ir a un hotel para pasar la noche, él tenía un límite y Francesco lo había alcanzado, simplemente ya estaba harto de su egolatría, narcisismo y cinismo. Toleraba sus comentarios burlescos tomándolos por bromas y tonterías de su parte pero eso ya no se lo podía pasar, simplemente había cruzado la raya con él.

Miró la hora en su teléfono, era temprano como para echarse a dormir nada más. Bufó por lo bajo recordando que en dos días sería la carrera anual que hacían los mejores corredores del mundo en Radiator Springs y por ende varios ya habían llegado así que podría salir y ver si se topaba con alguno, eran buenos compañeros y grandes competidores con los que se llevaba realmente bien desde aquel Prix mundial. Se levantó de aquella cama y salió del hotel para darse un paseo por ahí buscando con quien pasar el rato, quizás viese a Jeff o a Miguel, a ellos les gustaba bastante pasear por el lugar cada vez que venían.

—Tal vez podría solo beber algo o buscar a Mater…—murmuró para sí sintiendo una inmensa flojera de hablar con alguien, ahora que lo pensaba mejor seguro le preguntarían por el italiano y era lo que menos deseaba, sí, mejor evitaría a los corredores de la competencia para evitar un ataque de histeria, no quería si quiera mencionar el nombre del castaño.

—¿Qué haces por aquí letritas?—demasiado tarde, alguien ya le había visto, en serio no estaba de humor y mucho menos para la fiscal del pueblo—. Yo te hacía con tu…

—No lo menciones, Sally—silenció de inmediato antes de que le nombrara. Bufó por lo bajo llevando las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta mirándole con notorio enojo, una clara advertencia de que no preguntara _que sucedía_.

—No necesito preguntar para saber que están peleados de nuevo—la mujer de cabellos azulados no pudo hacer más que negar con la cabeza mientras procuraba contener una risa ante el mohín que el rubio hacía—¿Ahora qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Ofendió tu forma de vestir? ¿La comida que te gusta? Déjame adivinar, dijo algo de tu auto…—ciertamente Lightning tenía un límite, pero era tan corto como su humildad cuando llegó por primera vez a Radiator Springs y para la fiscal era simple notar que una discusión más allá de lo absurda era la razón de las rabietas de su querido mejor amigo.

—No quiero hablar de eso, solo quiero algo de aire fresco—bufó desviando la mirada tenuemente ruborizado, ya no le contaría sus problemas a Sally jamás en su vida, prefería decírselos a Mater aunque no le diera un consejo muy inteligente o séquiese entendiera lo que le decía.

—Vamos letritas, estoy segura que te hará mejor desahogarte con alguien—insistió ella mientras caminaba por ahí para que el pudiese _tomar aire fresco_ como dijo momentos atrás.

Al principio fue un silencio un tanto pesado, al ser de noche hacía algo frío así que Lightning procuró mantener sus manos en sus bolsillos para mantener calor. Tomó un poco de aire y, retractándose de su decisión de no contarle nada a Sally o más bien olvidando que lo había decidido, empezó a explicar con cierto deje de dramatismo lo sucedido. Claramente la fiscal procuró mantenerse seria y no estallar en risas al escuchar la historia, tampoco quería que McQueen se desquitara con ella.

—Así que eso sucedió—musitó mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior mientras miraba de reojo al rubio que parecía un poco abochornado y no lo culpaba—No deberías enojarte tanto, así es Francesco, ¿no se supone que le quieres así? ¿O solo estas con él porque es sexy y famoso?

—¡Sally! —Ella volvió al reírse pensando que parecía un volcán a punto de explotar—. En primer lugar no salgo con él por eso y en segundo lugar no necesito de la fama de otro para brillar, soy Lightning McQueen ¿Qué más fama podría necesitar? —no es difícil deducir que aún quedaba algo de ese viejo ego en él—. En serio no lo soporto, es detestable y odioso, es más te lo regalo.

—Haha oh vamos, sabes bien que solo estas armando rabietas de nuevo, seguro mañana te susurra algo al oído y se te pasa…No hace falta que me grites, estoy bromeando nada más—rodó los ojos al notar que estaba por armarle un escándalo, vaya hombre más obstinado.

—No son rabietas, en serio ya es obstinante y sé que se quedara solo si sigue así.

—Así que ese es el problema—claramente el rubio no comprendió bien esa sonrisa—estas preocupado por él, eso es lindo. Haz progresado, ya no eres ese vanidoso egocéntrico que conocí hace seis años y eso me alegra mucho letristas, la realidad es que te preocupa el hecho de que Francesco se quede solo debido a su actitud ¿cierto?

—¿Eh? Eso no es…—se quedó en silencio unos momentos, afirmando así a lo que decía su acompañante.

—No creo que seas el único que lo soporte…

—Pues hay una excepción en realidad pero no tengo ni idea de cómo lo hace—McQueen tuvo que meditar unos segundos, aun no comprendía como es que alguien más aparte de él podía soportar a Bernoulli.

—Hablas del japonés ¿no?—recordó Sally algo pensativa.

—Sí, así es. Incluso una vez creí que no se entendían pero Francesco le enseñó italiano y Shu le enseño japonés, no sé cómo logró semejante cosa—ironizó lo último, según él su novio no parecía tener el intelecto suficiente como para aprender un idioma complicado como lo era el japonés—. En serio me sorprende que tenga un amigo y uno muy bueno, hasta hablan por _Skype_ en los tiempos libres cuando estamos en temporada de carreras.

—Bueno Shu ya está aquí en Radiator Springs, deberías hablar con él y preguntarle su _secreto_ —aunque sonaba como una simple broma para Lightning fue una gran idea, si le preguntaba a Todoroki como es que lograba soportar a alguien tan narcisista y pesado como Francesco, podría hacer algo bueno por su _relación_.

—Por fin dices algo bueno Sally—no le dio tiempo a que respondiera cuando ya la estaba jalando para buscar al corredor japonés.

En el camino por el pueblo se topó con varios de los corredores como Carla o Rip. Procuró solo saludar con una sonrisa un tanto forzada con tal de no detenerse a hablar hasta que por fin dio con quien quería. Todoroki se encontraba hablando animadamente con Raoul en el café de Flo, no quería interrumpir la conversación de los corredores pero no podría esperar a mañana ¿razones? Primero no era alguien muy paciente y segundo posiblemente Francesco ya estaba al tanto de la llegada de su amigo japonés así que de seguro pasarían el día juntos; no es que le diera celos eso solo no preguntaría nada con Bernoulli cerca.

—Hola Raoul, Shu—procuró sonreír lo más sincero que pudo.

—McQueen _, comment allez-vous?_ —saludó el corredor francés con una amplia y cálida sonrisa, muy clásicas de él.

— _Kombawa_ ¿Qué tal McQueen-san, señorita? —esta vez saludó el japonés a ambos recién llegados.

—Eh…bueno yo…—el rubio dudo unos segundos en hablar ¿Cómo se pregunta algo así? Ahora que lo pensaba era algo raro y sonaba como invadir la privacidad de dos personas.

—Lightning quería hablar algo con usted, Todoroki—expuso Sally ante el tartamudeo del rubio—.Espero no interrumpa nada.

—Oh claro _mademoiselle_ —el de cabellos grisáceos entendió que quizás se trataba de algo que el americano querría hablar en privado con el asiático.

Una vez Sally y Raoul se retiraron, Shu miró con curiosidad al contrario esperando lo que tenía que decirle, este seguía dudando puesto que su orgullo comenzaba a impedirle el hablar. Tomó un poco de aire notando como el azabache le miraba aun expectante, no quería que le tomase por un loco pero simplemente no sabía cómo decirlo.

—¿Sucede algo malo con 'Cesco-san? —preguntó evitando que se forma el silencio entre ambos y para así darle algo de confianza al rubio a que hablase. Lightning sabía que el japonés se refería así hacia Francesco por razones muy simples: le costaba pronunciar su nombre completo y el "san" no era más que un niponismo para mantener el respeto.

—No, bueno si…es difícil de explicar—resopló exasperado mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos, realmente ¿tanto le importaba esa relación como para tener que pasar por eso? Su orgullo decía no, pero el resto de su ser decía que si—. Yo solo quería preguntar cómo es que…llegaron a ser amigos. Digo él tiende a ser un gran dolor de trase…ejem, llega a ser odioso y tu eres bastante opuesto a él—esperaba no haber ofendido de alguna manera al azabache aunque al escuchar como dejaba salir una leve risa bastó para entender que no.

—No es que no quiera contarle, ¿pero por qué no se lo pregunta a él? Digo estoy al tanto de que 'Cesco-san es su pareja—claro que Shu sabía de su relación y no precisamente por la prensa ni rumores, el mismo italiano se lo había contado como a la semana desde que inicio.

—Eh pues sí, pero preferiría oírlo de ti si no es problema—insistió mientras se sentaba en el lugar que CaRoule había ocupado minutos atrás.

—Entiendo…—Todoroki procuró no reír por la expresión de McQueen, sin duda era evidente que le apenaba tener que preguntarle eso pero aunque no sabía porque, meditó bien sus palabras antes de responderle—.Bueno creo que fue hace ya varios años…Oh si, fue cuando apenas me iniciaba para ser competidor.

—¿Qué? ¿No fue durante el gran Pri mundial que se conocieron? Digo igual que yo—eso claramente le sorprendió.

—Oh no para nada, fue bastante antes. 'Cesco-san ya tenía tiempo en las carreras y empezaba a ganar fama pues que había ganado ya su primera copa—prosiguió su explicación—. Mi mentor decidió llevarme a esa competencia y estuvimos en la celebración de su primera victoria.

Lightning se quedó callado escuchando con atención el relato, se sentía como un niño escuchando un cuento, ciertamente interesado en saber más, Francesco a pesar de ser un narcisista que no paraba de hablar de sí mismo, no le había llegado a contar mucho de sus inicios y ahora que lo pensaba no había pensado antes en preguntarle o investigarlo. Era curioso saber que todo inició simplemente con un novato buscando un consejo de alguien más experimentado, aunque le provocaba cierta gracia el pensar que se trataba de Bernoulli, es decir ¿No habría eso elevado su ego mas allá de la estratosfera?

—¿Y fue de ese modo que se hicieron amigos? —Se atrevió a preguntar—¿Cómo aguantabas el hecho de que solo hablase de sí mismo?

—Bueno cuando mi mentor me lo presentó la idea era que me hablase de un par de cosas de las carreras pero la verdad es que yo no entendía nada de lo que me decía—bien eso le había descolocado ¿cómo que no le entendía? —.Para entonces yo solo tenía 18 años y pues no sabía nada de italiano, siquiera sabía defenderme en inglés.

—Entonces él solo estaba ahí hablando ¿y tú no sabías nada?

—Haha así es—Lightning no pudo evitar empezar a reírse de solo imaginar cómo su novio le hablaba a un chico que no entendía ni media palabra—¿Y entonces qué pasó?

—Bueno a pesar de que no le entendía nada, me sorprendía que alguien tan joven ya hubiese ganado en su competencia, así que me motivo bastante eso y pues lo tome como un ejemplo a seguir. Y si, se bien que de escuchar algo así, su ego se inflaría más que un globo aerostático.

De nuevo las risas no se hicieron esperar, ahora Lightning entendía el porqué del aprecio de Francesco hacia Shu, estaba claro que el azabache era muy buen chico pero seguía sin entender cómo es que ocurría lo mismo con respecto a Shu hacia Bernoulli. Todoroki al proseguir su explicación comentó que no le volvió a ver hasta que el italiano estuvo de invitado en una de sus carreras y que por suerte, pudieron hablar un poco mas gracias al buen inglés que manejaban por ambos lados.

—¿Fue así que notó que era un loco que solo hablaba de sí mismo?

—Un poco—admitió sonriendo divertido—pero era un buen _senpai_ , a pesar de que a veces decía cosas que para mí no tenían sentido también daba buenos consejos.

—Me cuesta imaginarlo diciendo algo que no tenga que ver con él.

—Bueno es la verdad—se encogió de hombros riendo—. Aunque no podría decir que éramos amigos entonces, era más algo como buenos conocidos y fue así un tiempo hasta que llegó el Gran Pri Mundial.

—Supongo que ya no era un ejemplo a seguir sino un rival más ¿no es así?

—Pues eso mismo, cre que sentía que ya podría verle como un igual aunque aun no le igualara en victorias y bueno ya sabes cómo acabaron las cosas en las competencias.

—Bueno si, realmente nunca le vi tan preocupado como cuando el motor de tu auto exploto y ocurrió el accidente—se quedó recordando cuando fueron, al ser de los pocos ilesos, a ver a los competidores al hospital. Recordaba como el italiano prácticamente exigía a la enfermera que le permitiese ver al japonés quien estaba más herido que los demás ¿y cómo no? Si no solo su auto casi exploto de un todo sino que otros cuatro chocaron contra él—Ya te estimaba bastante entonces—decir aquello le costó un poco pues una ligera molestia le llegó al estomago.

—Eso creo, pero bueno es natural en los _amigos_ —resaltó haciendo ruborizar al rubio puesto que su expresión había delatado sus leves celos.

—Si bueno yo no sé qué haría si algo malo le pasara a Mater, creo que es comprensible también—pasó su mano por su cuello bastante apenado de sentir celos de una situación crítica, era estúpido. Se quedaron en silencios unos pocos segundos aunque parecieron algo eternos e interminables—.Pero lo que sigo sin comprender muy bien es cómo puedes soportarlo, ¿no te hace enojar de vez en cuando?

—Pues no negare que cuando me enseñaba a hablar italiano llegó a ser bastante odioso, 'Cesco-san no es el mejor _sensei_ del mundo y de no ser por los libros como apoyo creo que no hubiese logrado aprender mucho—de nuevo Lightning dejo salir una risa, sinceramente no podría imaginarse al castaño enseñando—.Aunque también fue terrible cuando aprendió japonés.

—¿Hablarlo o escribirlo?

—No llegamos a tanto, con que lo hablara y entendiera era más que suficiente.

—Je supongo que los _kanjis_ son demasiado para él—se burlaba del castaño con una ladina sonrisa, claro que era demasiado para él, pero bueno, Lightning era algo cruel al dudar y criticar las habilidades de aprendizaje del italiano—.Pero debía ser gracioso verlo intentando hablarlo.

—Bueno la verdad es que al principio debía pensarlo bastante para recordar que significa cada cosa y poder responder, ahora lo hace realmente bien.

—Cuando hablan por _Skype_ le he escuchado hablando, no lo hace mal a decir verdad—admitir eso fue un poco difícil, McQueen no era de halagar a alguien que ya se creía más que el universo—.Pero si ya sabes lo molesto que puede ser ¿Cómo es que…?

—La amistad se basa en aceptar a las personas tal y como son, yo no puedo juzgarle, le aprecio aun con sus rabietas infantiles y comentarios al borde de lo narcisista— ¿al borde? Bien quizás Todoroki no quería sonar grosero o solo no ofendería a su amigo—.A pesar de que le moleste su actitud usted le quiere ¿no es así?

El rubio se quedó callado tenuemente ruborizado por eso, no diría que sí, al menos no en voz alta pero tenía razón en un punto. Lo entendía bien, había pasado ese problema con Mater tiempo atrás y aunque discutiesen por algo simple no podía desechar a su mejor amigo de su vida así nada más, debía quererlo tal y como era, y Shu se lo estaba recordando. Claro que si es verdad no es lo mismo una amistad a una relación romántica, pero si necesitaba otro ejemplo de aceptación de nuevo estaba su mejor amigo quien siendo tan distinto a Shiftwell era evidente que se tenían un gran cariño mutuo.

—Solo ten paciencia, _mucha_ paciencia—finalizó dedicándole una amable sonrisa, no era mala idea seguir el consejo de alguien que le conocía de más tiempo y mucho mejor, quizás algún otro día podría preguntarle más cosas al japonés sobre su pareja que no supiese, estaba claro que con su orgullo no le preguntaría nada al italiano.

—Pues no sé como pero la tendré. Gracias por contarme, la verdad sé que no es de mi incumbencia saber sobre esto.

—Descuide, todo sea por ayudar en la relación de un amigo, además se lo debo a 'Cesco-san.

—¿Se lo debes? ¿Por qué? —no pudo evitar preguntar confuso.

—Es un…secreto—sonrió algo apenado de no poder contarle con respecto a eso.

—Ah sí, perdona…este otra última pregunta…—titubeo un poco antes de preguntar— ¿Qué es para ti Francesco? —no es que sintiese celos ni nada solamente quería saber si lo consideraba un rival, un amigo, un buen amigo o un mejor amigo ¿Qué tenía de malo saber eso?

—¿Qué es para mí? —repitió el azabache un tanto desconcertado por aquella pregunta. Medito unos segundos antes de volver a sonreír al rubio—. _Watashi no ani._

Dicho esto, el corredor asiático se levantó de su asiento y tras hacer una leve reverencia, le deseó buena noche y se retiró al hotel donde se estaba hospedando. Lightning quedó algo aturdido, su pareja podría conocer aquel idioma oriental pero él por supuesto que no así que no tenía ni idea de que significaba lo que el #7 le había dicho.

…

Había optado por regresar a su hogar el cual hacía casi un año compartía con el italiano. Este se sorprendió un poco de que regresara antes de lo usual pero no dijo nada, solamente revisaba unas cosas en su teléfono celular y aunque todo fue bastante silencioso era un silencio ciertamente cómodo. McQueen decidió que ya era momento de recostarse a dormir, y solo se tumbó en la cama mirando unos momentos el techo, aún tenía la duda en su cabeza y empezaba a carcomerle el cerebro, necesitaba saber qué era eso.

—Francesco…

—¿Si?

—¿Qué significa…" _watashi no ani_ "? —preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa mirando de reojo al castaño quien se sentaba a su lado en la cama. Bernoulli sonrió ladino al escuchar aquello pero contuvo su risa y cualquier comentario burlesco; hizo como si lo meditara unos segundos hasta que por fin respondió.

— _Mezzi " 'l amore de la mia vita_ " **,** ¿por qué? —claro estaba que la expresión de Lightning fue todo un poema difícil de describir. El italiano estalló en carcajadas mientras que el rubio solo le miraba con una mueca de desprecio y confusión entre mezclados—. _E'uno scherzo_ , significa "mi hermano mayor", hahaha _si dovrebbe vedere la tua faccia—_ claramente Francesco estaba al tanto de la conversación entre su novio y su mejor amigo, en parte porque les había visto charlando en el café y por otra un mensaje por parte del japonés, a fin de cuentas los amigos se cuentan todo ¿no?

—¡Eres un hijo de la…!

 **FIN**

¿Qué tal gente bonita? Este es mi primer fic de Cars y estoy segura que me quedo de la cagada QuQ Sin dudas esta historia no tiene sentido pero quería hacer alguien así bien pinche amistad y solo me salió esto :'v Bueno fanfic dedicado a una amiguis (¿?) Disfrútelo -u- Bueno disculpen las fallas ortográficas tanto castellanas como las de otros idiomas, culpen al traductor google (¿?) Sobre el porque pelearon esta vez Lightning y 'Cesco lo dejo a vuestra imaginación así como por qué Shu le debe una xd Quizás haga una precuela o secuela de eso, quien sabe. En fin espero les haya gustado, nos leemos.


End file.
